Just The Way You Are
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Song Fic. Bruno Mars Just The Way You Are. Lydia/Stiles


**Title: **Just The Way You Are

**Characters: Lydia/Stiles**

"Lydia have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" Stiles asked looking down at the girl laying on top of him.

"No. I don't think so. Why do you think my eyes are beautiful?" Lydia asked smiling up at her boyfriend.

"Now this could just be me, but. I think that when you look at me like that. Your eyes just get this shine in them. It sometimes looks like your eyes shine brighter than the stars." Stiles said making Lydia blush.

"Oh really now?" Lydia challenged turning around on Stiles' lap to stare into his eyes.

"Yep. And I don't know how you do it. But your hair is just always perfect." Stiles said kissing Lydia on the lips before she could say anything.

"Your lying." Lydia said smiling when Stiles pulled away from the kiss.

"But I'm not." Stiles said kissing her again.

...

"Do I look okay in this dress?" Lydia asked walking out of the dressing room, twirling for Stiles to see.

"Oh, where to begin," Stiles said, and before Lydia could say anything Stiles went on," I would change nothing on your face. It's to cute to want to change. Your body is _amazing_. _You're_ amazing. Just the way you are. When I see you smile, that cute little smile you make when I make a stupid joke, if seems that my whole world stops. Just because you are amazing. Just the way you are." Stiles said walking over to Lydia to give her a kiss.

"Thank you Stiles." Lydia said when the finished kissing.

...

"Stiles you've been looking at my mouth for half of the movie." Lydia states seeking a quick look at her boyfriend.

"Sorry. I just wish that we was watching a romiticeer movie so we could be kissing." Stiles said grabbing Lydia's chin so he could turn her head around so he could kiss her, making her laugh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." Lydia said pulling away from Stiles.

"Don't be. I think your laugh if beautiful." Stiles said pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you Stiles."

"I love you too, Lydia."

...

_"Lydia have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" Stiles asked looking down at the girl laying on top of him._

_"No. I don't think so. Why do you think my eyes are beautiful?" Lydia asked smiling up at her boyfriend._

_"Now this could just be me, but. I think that when you look at me like that. Your eyes just get this shine in them. It sometimes looks like your eyes shine brighter than the stars." Stiles said making Lydia blush._

_"Oh really now?" Lydia challenged turning around on Stiles' lap to stare into his eyes._

_"Yep. And I don't know how you do it. But your hair is just always perfect." Stiles said kissing Lydia on the lips before she could say anything._

_"Your lying." Lydia said smiling when Stiles pulled away from the kiss._

_"But I'm not." Stiles said kissing her again._

_"Do I look okay in this dress?" Lydia asked walking out of the dressing room, twirling for Stiles to see._

_"Oh, where to begin," Stiles said, and before Lydia could say anything Stiles went on," I would change nothing on your face. It's to cute to want to change. Your body is amazing. You're amazing. Just the way you are. When I see you smile, that cute little smile you make when I make a stupid joke, if seems that my whole world stops. Just because you are amazing. Just the way you are." Stiles said walking over to Lydia to give her a kiss._

_"Thank you Stiles." Lydia said when the finished kissing._

These are the moment Lydia thought about as she walked down the aisle, towards hers future husband. She thought about how he always called her beautiful and always said she should never change.

"Stiles. You have always been their for me. Whatever I was having a bad day, you would come along and make me smile. You have always been my best friend. I'm happy that you asked me to marry you. I'm glad that I said yes. Stiles... I love you." Lydia said staring into Stiles warm eyes.

"Lydia, do you remember when we was in 12 grade and I took you shopping for our anniversary? Do you remember what I told you when you asked me how you looked in the very first dress you showed me?" Stiles asked and after a nod from Lydia he continued," I would change nothing on your face. It's to cute to want to change. Your body is amazing. You're amazing. Just the way you are. When I see you smile, that cute little smile you make when I make a stupid joke, if seems that my whole world stops. Just because you are amazing. Just the way you are. Lydia. After all these months, I've felt the same way I did on that day. You could be wearing anything and I would still call you beautiful. That's because no matter what. You will always be perfect." Stiles said gazing into Lydia's teary eyes.

Everyday since their wedding, Stiles called Lydia beautiful when they woke up in the mornings. Lydia changed nothing in the mornings. She never put on make-up, she didn't put anything in her hair. She always showed her true beauty every single day.

Even when they were fighting Stiles would always find some way to call Lydia beautiful.

**A/N**

**This one-shot is based on of the song called "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. I guess its kinda AU. **

**ME NO OWN TEEN WOLF!**


End file.
